Train Stations
by Shizaya25
Summary: Poor Roppi who hates humans gets stuck at a train station. But whats this? A human that has caught his eye? A human he's helping out? A human he is falling in love at first sight with?


**For those who follow my story 'A whole summer to fall in love', don't worry I'm going to be posting a chapter tomorrow! I wrote this for an anon on my Tumblr~**

**I hope you like it anon!**

* * *

><p>I never hated Izaya Orihara more than I have right now. First not only did he make me ride a train but now he has left me here at the train station, which is full of<em> people<em>. Unlike my cousin, I hate humans. I bet this whole thing was a trick so he could make me suffer. Izaya enjoys making me suffer. Well he enjoys making anybody suffer. It's all just a sick game to him.

Looking at my cell I see that it has been an hour since Izaya said he would pick me up. Sighing I put my phone back into my pocket and glare at every human that passes me. "Disgusting creatures." I mumble to myself as I put up my black hood over my head, trying my best to hide.

I was about to close my eyes and sleep a way this nightmare until something, or more like someone catches my eye. In front of me is a short blond man with red eyes, which has glasses over them, and a white scarf covering his mouth . I don't know what it is about this man, but I can't take my eyes off of him. He keeps looking at a piece of paper in his hand and a map of the train station in front of him.

Before I knew it I start walking towards him. "Excuse me?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a questionable look on his face. He's about two inches shorter than me. "Are you lost?"

He looks away blushing and buries his face in his scarf. He mumbles something but because of the scarf in his face I couldn't hear what he said. "What?" He starts blushing more if that was possible. His face was already really red to begin with. He moves his scarf away from his mouth "Y-Yes I'm lost. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. This train station is full of stupid humans and stupid human directions, so it's easy to get lost in this hell whole." 'What I'm I doing?' I ask myself. He's a human. I'm supposed to not like him like the rest of them.

"O-Ooh, well do y-you mind h-helping me?" he looks up at me with a slightly scared expression on his face as well as a blush. Normally I would be disgusted at this kind of face and would walk away, but something makes me stay and help him. "Sure, where are you heading?"

He holds up the piece of paper in his hands. On the piece of paper are directions on how to leave the station and walk to a certain apartment in Ikebukuro. I read them and realize the apartment isn't too far from where we are. "I can lead you if you like." I tell him not wanting to wait at the train station any longer.

His face lights up and I feel my chest start beating fast at his smile. "Yes please." I look away from him and he gives me a questionable look. "Let me just grab my stuff." I tell him as I start walking back to where I was sitting and grab my bag. I walk back to where he is waiting for me.

Realizing something I ask him "What's your name by the way? Mines Hachimenroppi but you can just call me Roppi." He smiles at me and blushes yet again. "How rude of me, my names Tsukishima but everyone just calls me Tsuki. It's very nice to meet you Roppi."

I all of a sudden feel heat go up to my cheeks. I quickly cover my cheeks with my hand. 'What's going on! I cannot be blushing!' Tsuki gives me another questionable look. I shake my head trying to get rid of the blush. "Roppi are you okay?" Tsuki looks at me worriedly.

"Umm, yes I am. Sorry I thought I had something in my eye for a second." I tell him as I rub my eye. "I think I got it though." All of a sudden Tsuki leans up and goes nose to nose with me. I start feeling my cheeks heat up and I push Tsuki away from me. He gives me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. 'Wait. Did I just apologize to him?' I ask myself not believing I just apologized to a human. He shakes his head no. "No I'm sorry! I shouldn't have invaded your personally space without asking." An awkward silence goes by before I walk pass him.

"Shall we get going?" I ask him and he gives a big smile before nodding his head and following me. I look at the directions and start walking out of the station. It wasn't easy walking out of the station with all of the people trying to push us back in so they could get in. A long the way Tsuki holds my hand so he won't lose me.

Looking straight ahead and ignoring my blush I pull us out of the station and on to the streets. Walking a few blocks I realized that Tsuki was still holding my hand and what was worse was the fact I was holding his hand back. I look back at Tsuki whose face is completely red but smiling. Seeing as my holding his hand is making him smile, I don't let go.

Secretly smiling to myself I squeeze his hand a lightly. Feeling him squeeze back a bit, I smile a bit more but quickly frowns as I question myself. 'I don't get it. I hate humans, I always have. So why am I getting these feelings? Could I actually have a crush on Tsuki?' I look back at Tsuki who gives me a cute small smile.

I blush but smile back at him. Not caring anymore and letting myself enjoy these feelings am having. Normally I would be depressed and not allow myself to be so happy, but Tsuki is…I can't even explain it. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I have no other way to explain this.

My happiness soon dies as I hear a voice behind us. "Roppi-chan? There you are~" 'Of course Izaya would ruin this.' I turn around "What do you want Izaya?" he gives me a smirk "Well I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the train station~" I glare at him.

"Now, now Roppi don't get so mad. We wouldn't want to upset your little friend here." He smirks at Tsuki. I push Tsuki behind me to protect him. "Leave him alone Izaya." He fakes a hurt look "That's mean Roppi~!" I roll my eyes.

"Go back home I'll meet you there." I say as I start walking, dragging Tsuki with me. I hear Izaya follow us and I stop again and turn around to glare at him "What did I just say?"

"I'm not following you if that's what you think. I was actually heading in this direction myself~" I give Izaya a questionable look. I was about to say something when another voice speaks in our direction. "IIIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAA!" All of a sudden a vending machine is thrown right next to us, missing us by a foot.

Great not only is my evil cousin here but now Shizuo is. I need to get Tsuki out of here fast! As I was about to run off with Tsuki, Tsuki lets go of my hand and steps in front of Shizuo. 'What's he doing! Doesn't he know who that is!' I start panicking a little in my head trying to figure out what to do.

"Shizuo don't hurt my friend!" I hear Tsuki yell at Shizuo. I look at him in shock. Where did this Tsuki come from? Where's the shy one that was here just a minute ago? What was even more shocking then that was the fact Shizuo actually calmed down.

"Your friends?" He looks at Tsuki like he's crazy. "Tsuki you can't be friends with that flea!" Shizuo yells pointing at Izaya. Tsuki shakes his head "No I'm friends with Roppi! But that flea is Roppi's friend so you can't hurt him either!"

I see Izaya smirk and walk up to Shizuo. "It seems like my cousin and your cousin are friends Shizu-chan~" Shizuo glares at Izaya. "You planned this didn't you flea!" Izaya's smirk goes bigger. "What made you think that Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo tries to punch Izaya but he dodges it and runs off. "GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo starts chasing Izaya as Tsuki and I watch. "So…" I start saying "It looks like we are going to be seeing more of each other now."

Tsuki nods and smiles at me "I'm glad!" he blushes and covers his mouth "I m-mean that I-I'm h-happy we can g-get to…" He doesn't get a chance to finish as I cover his mouth with his. After a minute "I'm glad too."

Tsuki buries his face in his scarf and says "I'm so glad I got lost this time." I could only chuckle softly and kiss him again. I'm glad he got lost too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :D This is my first one shot and RoppiXTsuki story~! <strong>

**Sorry for any grammar errors and if you have an advice for a noob like me. please don't be afraid to give some :) I like honesty. Of course don't be a jerk about it though xD  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**~Shizaya25**


End file.
